Sei bereit
by Ashray1
Summary: Bakura will endlich das was ihm seiner Meinung nach zuseht:Alles.Dazu muss er aber Yami aus dem Weg schaffen.Doch zum Glück hat er endlich einen idiotensicheren Plan,bei dem selbst mit Marik nichts schief gehen kann,damit er endlich das Puzzle bekommt...
1. Chapter 1

Das ganze ist irgendwie so ein bisschen jeder mit jedem? Bakura/Ryou/Marik/Malik(+Yugi *g*), Yami/Yugi

_Yugioh _und der _König der Löwen_ gehören mir nicht und ich mach auch keine Kohle damit. Nur Fanfiction.  
Der Musiktext ist 'Sei bereit' aus der Musical-Version, und das ist das Erste Mal, dass ich einen Songfic versuche. _(Es gibt wohl verschiedene Versionen von dem Song, aber auf meiner CD ist diese Version, also verwend ich die auch! Ich mag das Lied nämlich. Und ich kann mir auch Bakura irgendwie ganz gut als Skar vorstellen.)_

Bakura als Scar; Malik, Marik und Ryou machen die Hyänen; und Yami und Yugi sind Mufasa und Simba...  
Der König der Diebe will endlich das was ihm seiner Meinung nach zuseht: Alles.  
Doch wie immer muss er dafür erstmal Yami aus dem Weg schaffen, der ihm immer im Weg ist.  
Aber zum Glück hat er endlich einen idiotensicheren Plan, bei dem nichts schief gehen kann, damit er endlich das Puzzle bekommt...

**Ein kleine Warnung! **Na ja, da ist Marik dabei, und jeder der meine anderen Storys kennt, weiß wie aufgedreht und durchgeknallt er immer ist.  
Marik ist verrückt, hat verrückte Ideen und macht verrückte Sachen. Sein Name allein sollte Warnung genug sein.  
Es wird geflucht, es gibt Todesdrohungen gegen Yamis und unbeteiligte Leute, und Marik ist mal wieder ein bisschen... Nennen wir es mal 'gut gelaunt'... ^_^

"Reden"  
'Denken'  
**"Schreien"**  
_+Liedtext+_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Sei Bereit**__**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Stolz marschierte der König der Diebe in Richtung Park.  
Er hatte ja schon viele, mehr oder weniger gute, Pläne in der Vergangenheit gehabt, aber dieser ist der Beste überhaupt.  
Und was noch wichtiger ist, er ist _Idiotensicher_.  
Und wenn man bedachte, wer ihm dabei helfen sollte, ist das allein schon sehr wichtig.  
Die Hellsten waren die ja wirklich nicht immer...

_+Hyänen sind für gewöhnlich kein Segen.  
Sie sind so vulgär und beschränkt.  
Doch können sie vielleicht was bewegen.  
Wenn mein Verstand sie leitet und lenkt!+_

Bakura ging vor den drei Personen vor ihm auf und ab und starrte sie streng an. Keiner von ihnen wagte es, die Augen zu heben und ihn direkt anzusehen.  
Das war jetzt nicht soo eine Überraschung, wo doch jeder ihm anständigen Respekt zeigen sollte, ihm, dem König der Diebe und größten Grabräuber von Ägypten!  
Aber trotzdem!

Sie zogen es anscheinend immer vor, auf den Boden vor ihm zu starren, oder in die Luft, als währe das viel interessanter als der König der Diebe höchstpersönlich!  
Wie können diese Idioten es wagen, ihn derartig zu beleidigen?

'Nichts ist interessanter als ich und mein neuer, großartiger Plan, verdammt noch mal!'

_+Das denken ist nicht eure Stärke,  
Denn ihr habt leider Köpfe aus Holz.+_

Seine drei Untergebenen schafften es ja noch nicht mal, anständig ruhig zu stehen und wenigstens ein kleines bisschen intelligenter als eine tote Qualle auszusehen!

Marik war sein normales, wahnsinniges Selbst und summte mal wieder irgendeine hirnlose Melodie vor sich hin, während er gutgelaunt um seinen Hikari herumtanzte.  
Das er ihn dabei mit Matsch vollspritzte, weil es am Vortag geregnet hatte, war ihm dabei ganz egal.  
Genau wie ihm Bakuras finstere Blicke in seine Richtung ganz egal waren. Er war es ja gewohnt, dass Leute ihn finster anstarren nur weil er mal Spaß hatte und fröhlich war.

Malik regte sich aber nicht sonderlich über den Dreck auf, sondern benutzte Marik für Zielübungen mit Steinen und traf ihn auch immer wieder am Kopf.  
Nicht das der Verrückte sich vielleicht verkrümelt und irgendwo hingeht, wo er nicht als lebende Zielscheibe missbraucht wird...  
Nein, er schrie nur kurz auf in Protest, kratzte sich am Kopf und tanzte und summte dann ungerührt weiter...

Es ist nicht einfach, _ihm _die Laune zu verderben, oder ihn irgendwie loszuwerden...

_+Trotz Dumpfheit versucht aufzumerken.  
Denn jetzt geht's um Ehre und Stolz.+_

Damit ließ Bakura den Blick von den beiden Blonden zu seinem eigenen Hikari wandern, der wie so oft vor sich hinträumte und nicht wirklich Interesse an Bakuras großen Plänen oder auch nur an irgendwas von dem was er sagte, zeigte.

_+Die Stumpfen Visagen betonen,  
Die Ob'ren Etagen sind leer.+_

Er starrte lieber verträumt den Wolken nach und bekam nichts um ihn herum mit.  
Erst als Marik ihn anrempelte, weil er vor einem knurrenden Malik flüchtete, wachte er verwirrt blinzelnd aus seinem Tagtraum auf.

Marik versteckte sich wild lachend hinter Ryou und nutzte ihn als Schutzschild, als sein Hikari versuche, den stachelhaarigen Yami zu ermorden.  
Er war von oben bis unten voller Matsch, als Marik ihn anscheinend Kopf voran in eine Pfütze gestoßen hatte.

Ryou stand also zwischen den Beiden und versuchte den anderen Hikari ein bisschen zu beruhigen, während Marik ihn noch mehr anstachelte, indem er anzüglich Bemerkungen und zweideutige Gesten machte.  
Marik wusste echt nicht, wann er besser die Klappe halten sollte, sondern machte immer noch weiter, bis ihn jemand _(wie sein armer, gequälter Hikari)_ nur noch umbringen will.  
Nicht das es je jemand geschafft hätte, aber sie versuchten es doch, nur falls doch noch ein Wunder geschieht und ihre Gebete erhört werden...

Bakura konnte die Drei einfach nur anstarren:  
Merkten die denn gar nicht, das er die ganze Zeit schon mit ihnen redete und versuchte, ihnen etwas Wichtiges zu erklären?  
Das sich dadurch ihr ganzes Leben verändern könnte?

Nein, da streiten die lieber herum!

**"Jetzt haltet mal die Fresse und hört mir zu, verdammt noch mal!"** platzte er plötzlich, und alle drei erstarrten mitten in der Bewegung:  
Ryou ersuchte Malik von sich weg zu schieben, während dieser versuchte, Marik zu erwürgen. Der schien das nicht weiter zu merken, während er Ryou um die Hüfte umklammerte und ihn fest an sich drückte und ihn weiter zwischen sich und Malik hielt.

"Okay, da ich jetzt eure Aufmerksamkeit habe können wir ja vielleicht weitermachen?" fragte er sarkastisch, als Marik sich einfach mit Ryou auf dem Schoß auf den Hintern fallen ließ.  
Das der Boden noch immer nass ist schien ihn dabei nicht zu stören. _(Irgendwie scheint ihn garnix zu stören.)  
_

"Ich hör schon zu, erzählst du ein Märchen?" fragte er mit schief gelegten Kopf und verhinderte, das sich Ryou mit Maliks Hilfe aus seinem Griff befreite.  
Dafür landete Malik auch noch auf seinem Schoß, und er konnte gleichzeitig Ryous Hintern streicheln und sein Gesicht in Maliks weichen Haaren vergraben.

_+Ich rede von Königen und Thronen.  
Und auch Unwissen schützt euch nicht mehr.+_

**"Nein, ich erzähl euch kein Märchen! **  
Ich versuche schon die ganze Zeit, euch meinen Plan, wie wir den Zwerg und seinen Pharao endlich erledigen und das Millenniums-Puzzle in unseren Besitz bringen können, zu erklären!  
Allerdings nur wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, eure wichtige Beschäftigung zu unterbrechen um mir zuzuhören!"  
"Tut mir leid, Bakura!" murmelte Ryou, während Marik mit seinen weißen Haaren spielte und daran herumzupfte.  
"Ach komm schon, sei nicht so gemein zu Fluffy, er hat ja nichts gemacht..."  
"Er redet nicht von Ryou sondern von dir und deinem Blödsinn, du wahnsinniger Spinner!"

"Das ist nicht nett, Hikari! Ich kann doch gar nicht spinnen, ich bin doch keine Spinne..."  
Bakura räusperte sich wieder.  
Warum tat er sich das noch mal an?

'Ach ja, weil die normalerweise meine Befehle befolgen. Jedenfalls wenn sie mal lange genug zuhören, um auch zu verstehen was genau sie machen sollen...'

_+Seid bereit für die Zeit eures Lebens.  
Seid bereit für denn größten der Coups._

_Die goldene Ära schleicht näher und näher,+_

"Aber Bakura, sollen wir dir denn wirklich helfen?" fragte Ryou. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich mit hineingezogen werden will. Andererseits ist es nicht so leicht, Bakura etwas abzuschlagen.  
Er kann ganz schön überzeugend sein, wenn er wirklich will.  
Und er ist auch hartnäckig und gibt nicht gleich auf, also geht es am schnellsten, wenn er einfach aufgibt und mithilft. Besser als erst lange herumzudiskutieren nur um am Ende trotzdem einfach aufzugeben und mitzuhelfen.

'Ich kann ihn ja dann nachher trösten, wenn es wieder schief geht...'  
Ryou rechnete fix mit dem Scheitern von Bakuras Plänen, so wie immer alles schief geht, wenn Bakura wieder mit irgendwelchen neuen, großartigen und brillanten Plänen ankommt.

Egal mit welchen Spiel er es versuchte, am Ende war ihm Yami immer über.  
'Und wer darf dann immer die Scherben auffegen? Immer ich, eh klar.'

_+Und was springt für uns raus?+_

"Ich will aber lieber spielen gehen!" meinte Marik und umarmte die beiden Hikaris ganz fest. "Ich nehm' die beiden hier mit und wenn dir fad ist kannst du ja noch zu uns stoßen..."  
Dabei kicherte er zweideutig, während Ryou rot anlief und Malik ihm einen Klaps auf den Kopf gab.  
"Muss das sein?"  
"Wieso? Klar muss das sein! Ich werd euch Beide drücken und streicheln und küssen und beißen bis ihr nicht mehr wisst wo oben und unten ist und ihr keine Stimme mehr habt vor lauter-"

**"Marik!"**  
_"Was?_ Ich will spielen! Mit euch. _Jetzt_!"

Bakura kratzte sich verzweifelt am Kopf. Vielleicht sollte er es ja doch lieber allein versuchen?  
Es währe einfacher und würde schneller gehen, und ihn auch nicht so viele Nerven kosten...

_+Ich lass euch schon nicht aus!  
Ihr dämlichen Viecher  
Der Lohn ist euch sicher.+_

"Ja, Ryou, ihr sollt mir wirklich helfen.  
Nein, Marik, du kannst später spielen.  
Hast du auch noch irgendwelche blöden Einwände, Malik?"

Der kleinere Blonde schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Bakura klang ja nicht gerade gut gelaunt...

"Also können wir weitermachen? Oder besser, können wir jetzt _endlich _anfangen?" fragte der Dieb noch mal nach.  
Dieses Mal nickten alle drei.  
"Es wird Zeit, dass wir den beiden Zwergen zeigen, wo es lang geht.  
Ich versuche jetzt schon seit 5 Jahrtausenden erfolglos, Atemu, oder auch Yami, wie er sich jetzt nennt, zu besiegen und sein Puzzle in meinen Besitz zu bringen."

Marik verdrehte die Augen: "Das ist wirklich nichts Neues." flüsterte er Ryou ins Ohr. Der weißhaarige Hikari nickte: "Ja, und ich musste ihn dann immer trösten und gut zureden, wenn mal wieder was nicht so geht wie er will."  
"Vielleicht sollte er einfach aufgeben und sich ein neues Hobby suchen." stimmte auch Malik zu.

"Immer wieder hat er mich lächerlich gemacht und sich mir widersetzt, dieser aufmüpfige, freche kleine Gartenzwerg!  
Ich hab es im Guten versucht und ich hab es im Schlechten versucht, aber er hat es einfach nicht kapiert mit seinem kleinen Spatzenhirn.  
Ich habe ihm gesagt, was passiert wenn er mir nicht gehorcht, und er hat mich dafür einfach so aus dem Palast werfen lassen!  
Als würde ich nicht dorthin gehören!  
Ich habe seine Juwelen geklaut und gesagt dass ich mehr will, und er hat mich einfach zum Verbrecher erklärt!  
Ich habe ihm immer einen Ausweg gelassen, und wie wurde mir meine Großzügigkeit gedankt?"

Aufgeregt marschierte er vor seinen recht unfreiwilligen und etwas widerwilligen Komplizen auf und ab:  
"Er wollte mich verhaften lassen!  
_Mich!_  
Ich sollte im Kerker landen!  
Wie einen Verbrecher wollte er mich wegsperren!  
Ich habe immer nur das gefordert, was mir auch zusteht!  
Und zwar _alles_!  
Und ich will es jetzt!"

_+An dem Tag, wenn das recht triumphiert.  
Und mich endlich von Knechtschaft befreit!  
Seid bereit!+_

"Aber jetzt habe ich genug davon!  
Jetzt werde ich ernst machen, und dann kann er sich mal schön warm anziehen!  
Dieses Mal wird es keine Gnade für ihn geben, das Puzzle gehört mir, und ich werde es bekommen.  
Und kein Yugi wird mich aufhalten, indem er sich in Löchern verkriecht, in die sonst nur kleine Nagetiere passen!  
Und mich wird auch kein Yami aufhalten, egal wie große Reden er auch schwingt!  
Meinetwegen kann er den ganzen Tag Ansprachen halten und Karten spielen und seine komische Frisur spazieren tragen:  
_Ich will _das Puzzle,** ich will es jetzt_ und ich werd es auch kriegen!" _**

Marik, Malik und Ryou warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu als Bakura sich immer weiter hineinsteigerte und immer lauter wurde.  
"Bakuralein braucht wirklich ein neues Hobby, bevor er noch einen Herzinfarkt bekommt." Flüsterte Marik, wurde aber gleich wieder leise als Bakura ihn wieder böse anschaute.

"Hast du was zu sagen?" Malik schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sein Yami noch mehr Blödsinn von sich geben konnte. Bakura hatte wirklich eine etwas ungesunde rote Färbung angenommen, und auch Ryou machte sich ein bisschen Sorgen um seinen Blutdruck.

"Dann ist es ja gut.  
Also, seid ihr bereit?" fragte Bakura schließlich, als er sich wieder zu den anderen umdrehte.

_+Ja! Seid bereit!  
Wir sind bereit.  
Äh... Für was?+_

"Sicher sind wir bereit!"  
"Klar doch."  
"Bereit ist gar kein Ausdruck."  
"So bereit wie nie!"  
"Meinetwegen kann es gleich losgehen!"  
"Kann es kaum erwarten."  
"Wir können gleich loslegen."

Dann schauten sich Marik, Ryou und Malik ein bisschen ratlos an.  
"Ähhhh..."  
"Wozu _genau _sollen wir denn eigentlich bereit sein?"  
"Machen wir eine Party?"  
"Eine Party? Eine Party! Wir feiern eine Party!"  
"Aber was feiern wir denn?"  
"Haben wir denn überhaupt was zu feiern?"

Ganz plötzlich hatte Bakura das dringende Bedürfnis, Kopf voran gegen eine Mauer zu laufen.  
Er rieb sich die Stirn, bevor er tief Luft holte.

_+Für den Tod des Königs!+_

"Nein, wir feiern keine Party." Sagte er langsam, damit es auch wirklich jeder verstand. "Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht."  
'Ich darf die Drei nicht umbringen, ich darf die Drei nicht umbringen, ich darf nicht.'  
Der König der Dieb spürte, wie Marik sich hinter ihn schlich, um kleine Zöpfchen in die weißen Haare zu flechten.  
Malik lehnte bequem an Ryous Schulter und spielte mit einem Stein in der Hand herum, während er Marik abschätzende Blicke zuwarf.

Ryou legte den Kopf schief und blinzelte seinen Yami verwirrt an: "Aber wofür sollen wir denn dann bereit sein?"  
"Für den Untergang von Pharao Atemu. Er wird uns nicht mehr aufhalten, seine Zeit ist um, von dieser Niederlage wird er sich nicht wieder erholen.  
_Yami ist am Ende."_

_+Ist er krank?+_

"Ist er denn _so _krank? Was hat er denn?" fragte Ryou, und auch Malik schmiss den Stein wieder weg und hörte zu: "Vielleicht ist es auch gar nicht so schlimm, und im Spital kann man noch was machen."

"Der Kleine wird sicher ganz traurig sein, wenn sein Yami weg ist. Vielleicht sollten wir Yugilein irgendwie aufmuntern..." Meinte Marik und tätschelte Bakuras Kopf, als er endlich mit seinen Zöpfchen fertig war. Der Dieb schlug die gebräunte Hand zur Seite und trat gleich noch nach ihm.  
Aber Marik wich schnell aus und hüpfte kichernd davon.

"Kann es nicht sein, das Yami nur übertreibt und mal wieder aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten macht? Er übertreibt doch immer so gerne, das kennen wir ja schon.  
Da fühlt er sich groß und wichtig, wenn er eine Show abziehen kann."

_+Nein, du Trottel. Wir töten ihn.  
Und Simba auch.+_

"Nein, er ist nicht krank, verdammt noch mal! Wer hat eigentlich gesagt, dass er krank ist? Ich hab nie was davon gesagt, wie kommt ihr nur immer auf so einen Blödsinn?" Bakura konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, während sich seine 'Komplizen' schulterzuckend anschauten.

"Also ist Yami nicht krank?"  
"Du hast doch gesagt, er ist am Ende und kann sich nicht wieder erholen.  
Und am Ende ist Tot. Richtig?" Marik schnappte sich Ryou, setzte ihn auf seinen Schoss und begann auch seine Haare zu flechten. "Aber was, wenn er wieder zurückkommt? Er kommt doch immer zurück... Dann wird er sauer auf dich sein, Kura."

Marik warf Bakura kurz einen beleidigten Blick zu, als er bemerkte, dass der Dieb seine schönen Zöpfchen schon wieder aufgemacht hatte.  
Die ganze Mühe, und alles umsonst...  
Ryou versuchte gar nicht erst, sich zu wehren, er wusste schon, das man den Verrückten am besten einfach machen lässt, da er eh immer recht schnell das Interesse verliert.

Und wirklich, plötzlich wurde er in Maliks Arme geschoben, als Marik ein Eichhörnchen im Baum von Ast zu Ast hüpfen sah.  
Bakura beschloss ihn erstmal zu ignorieren und weiter zu reden.

"Also, Yami ist nicht krank, und er ist auch nicht tot.  
Soweit klar?  
Aber wir werden das Millenniums-Puzzle endlich erbobern, und dann kann uns der Pharao nicht mehr aufhalten, und die Welt wird uns gehören!  
Versteht ihr das?  
Der Pharao wird für immer am Boden sein und wir haben endlich Ruhe vor ihm und seinen großen Reden und seinem dauernden Siegen."

_+Super Idee!  
Wozu brauchen wir einen König?  
Schluss mit dem König! Schluss mit dem König!+_

Malik klatschte begeistert:  
"Das ist das Ende vom _König der Spiele!"_ freute er sich und ignorierte dabei völlig, das Bakura mit ihnen redete als währen sie kleine, unaufmerksame Kinder.

Plötzlich krachte es über ihren Köpfen, und Marik fiel Bakura auf den Rücken.  
Anscheinend hatte er versucht, das Eichhörnchen zu fangen und war auf den Baum hinauf geklettert.  
Dabei hatte er in seinem Übereifer natürlich nicht bemerkt, dass die Äste zu dünn und schwach sind, um das Gewicht eines ausgewachsenen Yamis zu tragen.  
Und natürlich hatte ausgerechnet Bakura das 'Glück', unter ihm zu stehen, als er dann herunterknallte...

"Also wird es bald keinen König der Spiele geben?" Marik kniete auf Bakura Rücken und drückte Bakuras Kopf gleich noch mehr in den Matsch. Begeistert klatschte er in die Hände und zappelte herum, immer noch auf Bakuras Rücken sitzend, und kümmerte sich nicht um Bakuras immer schlechter werdende Laune.

Knurrend versuchte der Dieb sich umzudrehen und Marik abzuschütteln: "Runter von meinem Kreuz oder ich brech dir deines."  
Schnell schnappten Ryou und Malik Mariks Arme und zogen ihn weg, bevor ihm wirklich was passiert.  
Der Verrückte nutzte die Gelegenheit gleich aus und nahm die beiden Hikaris in den Arm, um mit ihnen herumzutanzen:

"Schluss mit dem König! Schluss mit dem König!" sang Marik fröhlich und drehte sich wild im Kreis.

_+Idioten! Es wird einen König geben._

_Aber hast du nicht gesagt...+_

"Wer hat behauptet, dass es keinen König geben wird?" fragte Bakura ruhig, und Marik hörte auf, die beiden Hikaris wie Stofftiere herumzuwirbeln.  
"Oh Gott sei Dank..." Murmelte Ryou, als sich alles um ihn herum drehte, und er griff sich an den Kopf. Malik ging es nicht besser, und er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen Ryou, als die beiden langsam zu Boden sanken:  
"Kann einer die Welt anhalten? Ich will aussteigen, mir wird schlecht..."

"Aber du hast doch gesagt, das der König der Spiele am Ende ist und nicht wiederkommt!" protestierte Marik und verstand gar nichts mehr. Weder er noch Bakura beachteten die Hikaris, die im Moment nicht gerade traurig darüber waren.

"Yami wird nicht mehr König der Spiele sein, weil ich ihn nämlich ablösen werde.  
Ich werde ihn besiegen und dann werde ich König der Spiele sein.  
Ich übernehme erst Domino, und dann die ganze Welt."  
Ryou versuchte erst gar nicht, sein Augen-rollen zu unterdrücken: Wie oft hatte er das jetzt schon gehört, und dann hatte Yami doch wieder den Boden mit ihm gewischt.

Und wer durfte den enttäuschten und traurigen Dieb hinterher wieder aufmuntern?  
'Ich versteh nicht, warum er es nicht einfach vergisst und aufgibt...'

_+Ich werde König sein.  
Folgt mir nach und ihr werdet nie wieder Hunger Leiden!_

_Klasse! Lang lebe der König  
Lang lebe der König!+_

"Lang lebe der König." Sagte Ryou spöttisch, aber Bakura überhörte den Kommentar einfach, während Marik ihn stürmisch umarmte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.  
"Keine Sorge, das tut er doch schon." Kicherte er und strubbelte ihm durch die langen weißen Haare.  
Er gab Malik auch einen Kuss auf die Wange, damit er nicht vielleicht eifersüchtig wird oder sich vernachlässigt fühlt, und hüpfte dann fröhlich weiter, um auch Bakura einen Schmatz auf die Wange zu drücken.  
Er wollte schließlich alle gerecht behandeln, also munter er auch alle küssen... _(Klar, weil das der einzige Grund ist...)_

Dass Dank seiner Bemühungen sowohl Malik als auch Bakura voller Dreck waren, war ihm egal, und es kümmerte ihn auch nicht, dass er dadurch auch selber immer dreckiger wurde.  
Der Einzige, der nicht ausschaute als hätte er sich im Matsch gewälzt war Ryou, der nur ein bisschen verschmiert war.  
Wieder Dank Marik natürlich...

_+Hurrah, wir sind bald Untertanen,  
Eines Königs, den jedermann liebt!+_

"Das wird super werden!" klatschte Marik begeistert und hüpfte um Bakura herum, "Dann können wir Leute ins Reich der Schatten schicken, ohne das sich jemand darüber aufregt!"

"Ja, ganz super..." Meinte Ryou sarkastisch. Malik klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter: "Du solltest ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung zeigen, Ryoulein. So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden."

"Wir können Leute einfangen und dann im Zoo die Tiere mit ihnen füttern gehen. Die mögen sicher Lebendfutter lieber als tote Tiere!" schlug Marik weiter vor.

"Nein, so schlimm wird es nicht_. Es wird schlimmer."_ Murmelte Ryou, während Marik begeistert weiter vor Ideen übersprudelte.

"Wir könnten auch Maliks Pflanze mehr füttern, damit sie endlich schön groß wird.  
Oder wir könnten auch mit den Autos spielen und sie gegen Mauern fahren lassen und zuschauen wie sie brennen und explodieren.  
Oder wir streuen spitze Sachen auf die Straße und lassen die Reifen zerplatzen.  
Oder wir lassen jedes Feuerwehrauto verschwinden und zünden dann die Schule an.  
Oder wir schütten Wackelpudding in die Sprinkleranlage im Einkaufszentrum und lassen das Zeug auf die Leute regnen!  
Oder wir können auch-"

Ryou hörte gar nicht weiter zu, was dem Verrückten noch alles einfiel, sondern vergrub den Kopf an Maliks Schulter.  
"Glaubst du immer noch, dass es nicht so schlimm wird? Das ist unser Untergang, wir werden nie wieder eine ruhige Minute haben...  
Und Bakura wird ihm sicher nicht sagen, das er das nicht machen sollte, wenn er erst die Weltherrschaft übernimmt. All unsere Mühe, die Beiden halbwegs zu erziehen werden für die Katz sein.  
Wir hätten genauso gut die ganze Zeit mit einer Mauer reden können, das hätte genauso viel gebracht.  
Eher überreden wir eine Wand dazu, von selbst umzufallen, als das wir die beiden davon abhalten, jeden den sie nicht mögen zu killen!"

_+Ich muss jedoch ernsthaft ermahnen  
Dass es für euch Pflichten noch gibt!_

_In Zukunft gibt's so viel zu plündern,  
Das meiste krieg sowieso ich.  
Ich darf trotzdem höflichst erinnern...  
Kein Krümelchen gibt's ohne mich!+_

"Das ist ja alles schön und gut-" versuchte Bakura was zu sagen, nur um wieder von Marik unterbrochen zu werden.

"Oder wir könnten uns Yugi schnappen und ihn an unser Bett ketten.  
Und dann lassen wir ihn nicht wieder weg, und wir haben alle ganz viel Spaß zusammen! Das ist sicher toll, drei Hikaris in einem Bett, mit ganz wenig an, und-"

_"Marik!"_ versuchte Bakura ihn zu unterbrechen, nur das der Spinner sich nicht einfach unterbrechen lässt!  
"Wir könnten Yami auch zuschauen lassen, er regt sich sicher auf, wenn Yugi lieber zu _uns _kommt als bei _ihm _zu bleiben! Und dann wird er ganz rot im Gesicht, und vielleicht zerplatzt er ja sogar, und dann fliegen lauter kleine _Yami-Fetzchen _herum, und-"

**"Marik!"** riefen Ryou, Malik und Bakura gemeinsam, um ihn endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Und endlich schaute er auf.

_+Seid bereit für den Coup des Jahrhunderts!_

_Seid bereit für den teuflischsten Pakt  
Ich plane seit Jahren  
Trotz aller Gefahren  
Gerissen, verbissen  
Ganz ohne Gewissen+_

"Also, Marik, hast du noch was zu sagen, oder darf ich jetzt meinen Plan erklären?"  
"Na ja, wir können Häschen dressieren und sie dann auf die Leute hetzen.  
Oder wir schnappen uns alle Drei Hikaris und ziehen ihnen ganz wenig an und warten bis alle Leute an Nasenbluten sterben, weil sie so viel Haut zeigen, und süß und knuddelig und heiß und sexy aussehen-"

**"Marik! Jetzt reicht's aber wirklich!"** Malik gab seinem Yami eine Kopfnuss, während Ryou ihm schnell den Mund zu hielt. Marik kann schließlich stundenlang so weitermachen, wenn man ihn nur lässt...

Bakura lief langsam ganz rot an im Gesicht, was reichlich komisch aussah, wenn man seine normalerweise blasse Hautfarbe bedenkt.  
"Och, komm schon, Kura, kein Grund gleich rot zu werden. Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein..."  
Und schon wieder hatte Marik seine Griffel in Bakuras Haaren vergraben, um sie durchzuwuscheln, bis der Dieb aussah wie nach einem Sturm.

Bakura zuckte für einen Moment zusammen, aber nicht weil es ihm peinlich war, so wie Marik vermutete, sondern weil er das Gefühl hatte, gleich vor Wut zu zerplatzen.  
Und dann fliegen hier lauter kleine _Bakura_-Fetzchen herum!

Er wollte ihnen doch nur seinen großartigen, idiotensicheren Plan erklären.  
Mehr nicht.  
Ihnen nur sagen, was sie zu tun haben, und dann den Plan ausführen.

Anscheinend war Ryou der einzige, der Bakuras Laune erkannte, den er lenkt schnell ein:  
"Also, Bakura, was ist jetzt den großer Plan, der nicht wieder schief gehen kann, und denn du uns so dringend erzählen willst?"

"Wir werden Yami das Millenniumspuzzle wegnehmen. Und Yugi auch, wenn wir schon mal dabei sind." Erklärte der Dieb stolz.

Ryou, Marik und Malik blinzelten ihn nur sprachlos an: "Das war's?" fragte Ryou schließlich.  
Der Dieb nickte: "Ja, das war's. Das ist so einfach, das könnt nicht mal ihr vergeigen."  
"Also, wir gehen hin, nehmen Yugi und das Puzzle mit, und das war's dann? Das ist dein ganzer Plan? Mehr nicht?" fragte Malik vorsichtig, nur um sicher zu sein, das er das richtig verstanden hatte.

Bakura nickte wieder: "Mehr nicht, so einfach ist es. Überlegt doch mal: Immer wenn wir versucht haben, das Puzzle zu bekommen, haben wir versucht, es durch irgendein Spiel zu gewinnen.  
Und mit welchem Ergebnis? Yami hat immer gewonnen!  
Aber wir sind zu dritt, und Yugi ist allein, und wir sind alle Größer und Stärker als er!  
Sogar Ryou ist stärker als er!  
Also warum versuchen wir es immer umständlich über ein Spiel, wenn wir genauso gut einfach hingehen und es ihm wegnehmen können?"

Ryou und Malik starrten ihn immer noch etwas ungläubig an. Das klang alles viel zu einfach, da muss doch irgendein Hacken dran sein.  
Irgendein Hacken ist immer dran.

"Ich weiß nicht, ist das nicht ein bisschen hinterhältig?" fragte Ryou vorsichtig, aber leise genug das nur Malik ihn hören.  
"Irgendwie ist es ja schon gemein, aber du kennst ja Bakura." Flüsterte der andere Hikari zurück.

_+Als König geboren,  
Zum Herrscher erkoren,  
Erglänz ich in all meiner Pracht_

_Fletscht die Zähne, bald ist es so weit!  
Seid bereit!+  
_

Mariks Reaktion war da ganz anders: Er klatschte begeistert in die Hände und hüpfte wieder fröhlich um die Drei herum  
"Toll, noch ein Hikari zum Spielen! Das wird sicher ganz lustig!"

Bakura ignorierte die Drei, während er einfach weiter redete, als hätten die nichts gesagt:  
"Seit Jahren versuche ich jetzt schon, Yamis Puzzle an mich zu bringen, aber dieser Gartenzwerg hat sich wieder und wieder widersetzt, er hat mich lächerlich gemacht, mich nicht ernst genommen und ist mir auf der Nase herumgetanzt!  
Ich hätte schon in Ägypten auf dem Thron sitzen sollen, dafür hat mich das Schicksal auserwählt, aber dieser vorlaute Knirps hat das einfach nicht einsehen wollen!

Aber das ist jetzt vorbei.  
Meine Zeit wird kommen, wo ich mich rächen werde. Yami ist nicht immer da, um auf seinen Hikari aufzupassen, und dann schnapp ich ihn mit mitsamt dem Puzzle.  
Dann gehört alles, woran dem Pharao so viel liegt, mir allein!  
Und bald wird er nicht mehr als eine dunkle Erinnerung sein, während alle Millenniums- Gegenstände _und _die Hikaris mir allein gehören!  
Niemand wird mich mehr aufhalten können..."

Bakura fing wie verrückt an zu lachen, als er sich die Zukunft so rosig ausmalte.  
Ryou und Malik schauten ihn an, als hätte er eine Schraube locker, während Marik ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legte und mitlachte.

_+Fletscht die Zähne, blad ist es so weit!  
Seid bereit!+_

Später schlichen sich Bakura, Marik, Malik und Ryou '_unauffällig_' zu Yugis Haus.  
Aber da sie sich dabei hinter jeder Ecke versteckten und sich genau umschauten, bevor sie auch nur einen einzigen Schritt weitergingen, waren sie in Wirklichkeit alles andere als '_unauffällig_'.

Die Leute, an denen sie vorbeikamen, drehten sich nach ihnen um und schüttelten nur die Köpfe. Waren die nicht alle schon ein bisschen zu alt, um Spione zu spielen?

Vor Yugis Haus blieben die Vier stehen, und Ryou wurde nach vorne geschoben, um anzuläuten:  
"Jetzt komm schon, du schaust am harmlosesten von uns aus."  
Bakura gab ihm einen Schubs in Richtung Tür, während Marik ihn aufmunternd anfeuerte: "Keine Sorge, das ist genauso wie ein Klingelstreich, nur das du nicht davonläufst, bevor die Tür aufgeht. Wir passen auch auf, dass dir nichts passiert."  
"Yugi wird dir schon aufmachen, und dann gehst du einfach einen Schritt zur Seite und überlässt alles weitere uns." nickte Bakura:

"Und falls du dir Sorgen um Yami machst, der hat gerade einen Termin bei Kaiba." Der Dieb schaute betont unschuldig in die Luft, bevor er weiter erklärte, woher er das wusste:  
"Anscheinend hat Kaiba ihm nämlich eine ziemlich beleidigende Aufforderung zu einem Duell geschickt. Geschmückt mit vielen _netten _Beleidigungen und _farbigen_ Ausdrücken.  
Ich glaube unser zu kurz geratener Pharao war nicht sehr begeistert von dem Brief..."

Marik kicherte, genau wie Malik, da das irgendwie nach ihrem Geschmack war.  
Sie konnten sich gut vorstellen, wie Yami darauf reagiert hatte, als er las wie sehr er verlieren würde.  
Und das Kaiba danach seinen Yugi stehlen würde...  
'Wahrscheinlich ist er gleich rüber zu Kaibas Büro gestürmt und hat die Tür durch die nächste Wand getreten. Würde mich nicht wundern wenn er gleich über den Tisch gesprungen und Kaiba erwürgt hat, bevor dieser mehr als nur _Hallo _sagt.'

Ryou dagegen war sich da nicht so sicher, aber er war ja immer von Natur aus misstrauisch gegen jeden Plan, den sich einer seiner drei Komplizen ausdenkt.

Zögernd klingelte der weißhaarige Junge an die Tür und winkte freundlich, als Yugi endlich aufmachte und ihn lächelnd begrüßt: "Hallo, Ryou."  
"Hey, Yugi..."  
Zu mehr kamen die Beiden auch nicht mehr, denn plötzlich sah Yugi gar nichts mehr, als Bakura seinen Hikari aus dem Weg zog und Malik ihm einen Sack über den Kopf zog.  
Und dann gingen bei dem überraschten Jungen auch endgültig alle Lichter aus, als ihm Marik wild lachend einen Knüppel überzog...

Langsam näherte sich Ryou wieder, als Yugi schlapp in Mariks Arm hing.  
"Er ist doch noch am Leben, oder?" Marik tätschelte erst Ryous Kopf, um ihn zu beruhigen, und dann Yugis Hinter, als er den Jungen über seine Schulter legte:  
"Klar ist er am Leben, währ ja schade wenn nicht. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Fluffy, ich weiß schon was ich tue."

"Das währ ja was ganz was Neues!" flüsterte Malik Ryou ins Ohr, als alle gemeinsam wieder verschwanden.  
Im Vorbeigehen zog Ryou schnell denn Sack von Yugis Kopf, damit er nicht auch noch erstickt.  
Aber zum Glück _(für ihn)_ war er Kleinere nur bewusstlos, er blutete nicht und schien nur eine kleine Beule zu haben.  
Anscheinend hatte Marik ihn wirklich nur hart genug geschlagen, damit er das Bewusstsein verloren hat.  
Was Marik und seine wandernden Finger natürlich ausnutzten...

Und so eroberte der König der Diebe endlich, nach endlos langen Jahren und vielen, harten Kämpfen, das Millenniumspuzzle: Er nahm es Yugi einfach vom Hals, als dieser wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

Bakura war begeistert.  
Alles, wirklich _alles _ist genau nach Plan verlaufen, und jetzt hatte er es endlich geschafft:

Triumphierend stand er auf dem Dach von Kaibas Firmensitz und schaute auf die Stadt unter ihm.  
Das Namenschild hatte er runtergeworfen, und jetzt stand da riesengroß sein eigener Name...  
Nicht das das nötig währe, wo doch ohnehin jeder weiß, wer der berühmt-berüchtigte König der Diebe ist.  
Die Bewohner der Stadt standen alle unter ihm versammelt, um ihn zu bewundern und ihm zuzujubeln und ihm ihre Ehrerbietung zu erweißen.  
Kinder werfen Blumen zu ihm hinauf, Frauen wollen ihn heiraten, und Männer wollen so sein wie er.  
Bakura brauchte es nicht so genau zu sehen um zu wissen, das die meisten vor dem Hochhaus auf dem Boden knieten und von weit her kommen, nur um ihm zu Füssen zu liegen.

Als er neben sich ein Geräusch hörte, drehte er sich von der jubelnden Masse weg, um zu sehen, wer es da wagte, ihm im Moment des Triumphes zu stören.  
Ryou, Malik und Marik hatten Yami und Yugi für ihn hergeschafft, und warteten auf eine Reaktion von ihrem neuen Herrscher.

Yami kniete sich vor Bakura hin und flüsterte mit gesenktem Kopf: "Ich wollte mich untertänigst bei dir entschuldigen für all das Unrecht, das ich dir angetan habe im Laufe der Jahre und Jahrhunderte, in diesem Leben und dem letzten.  
Ich hätte nie gegen dich kämpfen sollen, sondern dir Ägypten überlassen sollen, so wie du es eigentlich auch verdient hast.

Du warst immer stärker als ich, und ich hätte es gleich erkennen sollen, doch mein Stolz hat mich geblendet und verhindert, dass ich dich als meinen König und Herrscher anerkenne.

Ich hoffe inständig, dass du mir meine Fehler verzeihen kannst, denn ich weiß, dass du ein besserer Anführer sein wirst als ich es jemals war in all der Zeit.  
Du hast fair und ehrlich gewonnen, und ich beuge mich deinem Urteil, was auch immer das sein wird, denn ich weiß du bist weise und gerecht.  
Und es währe mir eine Ehre und ein Vergnügen, wenn ich vielleicht einen kleinen Beitrag leisten könnte bei deinem Bestreben, die Welt zu erobern und zu beherrschen."

"Ich werde darüber nachdenken." meinte Bakura grinsend, bevor er sich zu den anderen umdrehte: "Du hast sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich bis dahin ein bisschen um Yugi _kümmere_, nicht war?" fragte er scheinheilig, aber Yami nickte nur zustimmend und blieb ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken knien wo er war.

Zufrieden schnappte er sich Ryou um die Hüfte, warf sich Yugi über die Schulter und nahm auch Malik beim Handgelenk. "Ihr drei kommt jetzt mal schön mit mir mit.  
Und du kannst auch mitkommen wenn du willst, Marik.  
Das Bett ist schließlich groß genug für uns alle..."

Das Jubeln der Leute begleitete ihn wie leise Hintergrundmusik, als er sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurückzog.  
Dort verband sich das Rufen seines Namens mit dem Seufzen und Stöhnen von den anderen _im _Zimmer  
"Bakura, Bakura, Bakura, _Bakura, Bakura-"_

**"Bakura!"** Plötzlich traf ihn etwas Eiskaltes, Nasses im Gesicht, und Bakura schlug die Augen auf und schaute sich verwirrt um: "Wie? Was? Wo..."  
"Willkommen in der Welt der Lebenden, Yamilein..." lächelte Ryou mit zuckersüßer Stimme. In der Hand hielt er noch den Eimer mit Wasser, mit dem er ihn gerade so nett aufgeweckt hatte: "Ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr aufwachen. Muss ja ein toller Traum gewesen sein, so wie du gegrinst und gelacht hast..."

Verwirrt setzte sich der Dieb im Bett auf und sah sich suchend um:  
Keine Spur mehr von Malik oder Yugi, keiner der Beiden versteckte sich irgendwo unter den Decken.  
Marik war nirgends im Haus zu hören, und auch Yami kroch nicht mehr auf dem Boden herum...

"Suchst du was bestimmtes?" fragte Ryou besorgt, als Bakura noch mal unter der Decke nachschaute, nur um sicher zu gehen, das sich da wirklich kein Hikari versteckt. Die sind schließlich klein, da man übersieht sie schon mal leicht wenn man nicht genau schaut!  
"Wir sind allein, oder?"  
"Ja, klar sind wir allein, was glaubst du denn? Das sich jemand unter der Decke versteckt?"

"Irgendwie schade..." murmelte er etwas enttäuscht.  
"Was ist schade?"  
"Es war wohl nur ein Traum..."  
"Was hast du denn wieder geträumt? Das du die Weltherrschaft übernimmst und dir alle zu Füßen liegen? Das Yami zugibt, das du besser bist als er, und das du gewonnen hast?"

Bakura schaute seinen Hikari für einen Moment erstaunt an: Woher wusste er das denn so genau? Konnte der Kleinere neuerdings auch noch Gedanken lesen?  
Dann nickte er:  
"Und das ich dich, Malik und Yugi gemeinsam in meinem Bett habe und wir eine Menge Spaß zusammen haben..." Er leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen als er sich an diesen speziellen Teil seines Traumes erinnerte.  
"Und was ist mit Yami und Marik?"  
"Marik hat uns Gesellschaft geleistet, und Yami hat endlich aufgegeben und mich als seinen Herrscher akzeptiert."

Ryou nickte nur, als hätte er etwas in dieser Richtung erwartet. Was er auch hatte...

"Vielleicht solltest du Yami auch dazu einladen, dann währe er nicht immer dagegen und würde dir mit kastrieren drohen wenn du etwas in der Richtung auch nur andeutest, weil du seinen Yugi stehlen willst..." Frech grinsend drehte sich der Hikari um und verschwand, während Bakura ihm nur kopfschüttelnd nachschaute.  
Von dieser Seite hatte er ja es noch gar nicht betrachtet...

'Yami auch einladen... er könnte tatsächlich zustimmen, wenn ich ihn an einem guten Tag erwische, und er nicht glaubt ich könnte den Kurzen klauen... '

**"Steh auf, oder es gibt kein Frühstück für dich!"** rief Ryou plötzlich hoch und schreckte Bakura, der _schon wieder_ am planen war, von seinen Gedanken hoch.

**__****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
ENDE**  
_

* * *

_

Tja, das war's. Ist mal wieder Länger geworden als ich dachte. 12 Seiten, wo ich doch eigentlich nicht mehr als 5 schreiben wollte. Aber wie es so ist, es hat sich mal wieder alles so ein bisschen selbstständig gemacht...  
Und ich muss doch nicht extra sagen, das Yugi nicht in Bakuras Bett gezwungen wurde, oder? _(So was mag ich nämlich nicht, und ich bezweifle, dass ich so was je schreiben würde. Und wenn würd' ich schon am Anfang davor warnen, was ich nicht hab, weil es auch nicht so ist...)_


	2. Authors Note

Nur eine Kleine Info von mir:

Sollte eine oder mehrere meiner Geschichten plötzlich verschwinden, habe ich auf meiner Profilseite jetzt mehrere Links gepostet.

Zu meiner Webseite, auf der ich gerade meine ganzen Geschichten poste, das sollte in den Nächsten Tagen fertig werden, und danach wird das einer der ersten Accounts sein, auf dennen ich neue Kapitel und Geschichten poste. Man kann dort auch Kommentare posten. Es ist eine Google-Webseite, also bin ich nicht sicher, ob man sich anmelden muss oder nicht, ist aber gratis...

Ansonsten poste ich meistens als erstes auf DeviantArt oder AdultFanFiction (Links im Profil!)

Ich finde diese Neue Aktiohn einfach nur Mist, weil sind wir mal ehrlich: Da müssen ganze Kategorien weggenommen werden: Alle _Final Fantasy_ Spiele (Man muss Monster töten, Sephiroth will die Welt vernichten= Gewalt), _Street Fighter_ ist ein Kampfspiel, bei _Devil May Cry_ muss man auch Monster killen...

Das kommt dann natürlich auch in den Geschichten vor...

Klingt fast so, als sollte FanFictionNet nur noch für kleine Kinder sein...

Dabei bräuchte man es doch einfach nur so zu machen, das man bei Ma-Rating nochmals sein Passwort eingeben muss, wenn man es lesen will...


End file.
